IN-REALITY
by SOURPATCHKID03
Summary: Is the impossible ever possible? Len is a boy tired of boring book life that craves excitement. He is obsessed with the Vocaloid character Rin Kagamine but sadly she is not a REAL person. Len makes her 'REAL.' She is to: Love him forever, be his personal slave and Toy... Will she actually be able to feel the same as him? R&R! It will be full of Perversity. Lemon or two.
1. Day One

**Okay, okay so I am going through a phase with random Fanfic s so just bare with me... From aside Len being Rin's stalker lets move on to this new story. It's a nerds dream come true. Well this nerd/nerds happen to be Len Kagamine and Mikuo Hatsune... The schools brainiac that have absolutely no lives what-so-ever. The guys that are child prodigies that adore science and technology... The guys that do not have girlfriends but huge crushes on vocaloid superstars that are just voice programs. Well that's where this story comes to life when Rin does. How it is all done just read it will be funny as hell... I know I laughed a few times to myself... And my family probably thought... Strange SPK03... Who knows how I got this idea...? Please do read and review! I hope you enjoy this NEW LIFE START~**

**Ps.**

**Len is kind of geeky and peculiar and he wears glasses...**

**And Mikuo is a closet Perv as well as Len...**

**There will be perverseness just warning you... BUT I'm keeping things rated M for my appropriate audience...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their music, characters and etc. )**

**Story: IN-REALITY**

**Chapter 1:**

**"It's Alive!"**

**Len POV:**

God-damn Mikuo...always late every morning, making me look like a loner walking around the school with no friends. Same issue everyday...no excitement just dull school life. Waiting on my friend, actually my only friend...that has been my buddy since like elementary school. Just recalling how we first became friends, he and I were neck to neck in class. Who got the most perfects on test and who could finish the pop-quizzes first.

Before I wanted to cut him, but we're cool now. We're partners in crime, nerds for life. Sports are overrated, who likes being sacked by overgrown brutes. Certainly not me, I mean...books are so much more peaceful. Reading is a beautiful activity to do, that calms the nerves, or keeps you hooked. Sweet tranquility, the qualities of being a clever being.

"Hey, loner-Len!" A familiar voice called out behind me.

Mikuo, was behind me holding a flask in his hand. He was wearing a cunning smile, that I rarely see him wear unless he's up to something. The best I could do was push my glasses up to the bridge of my nose and cough.

"What, are you doing?" I asked not smiling, but staring at him. "Hugh, can't hear you?"

"Len, jeez. I had an idea. To be early for once, and I got to tell you. It, really sucks. Not only being early, but having no girlfriend too." He sighed, shaking the flask that contained a green liquid.

"What's with that?", I pointed to the glass he had in his hand. "The flask..."

"Oh, I got bored and decided to mix some solutions and chemicals...you know." He said with a hint of confidence in his voice. "The lab is my home."

"Yeah...if you're bored then get a look at this new Vocaloid magazine." I responded, taking the magazine out of my bag.

"No, way?! When did you buy the new one?!" Mikuo exclaimed as if he was about to stop breathing. "And Miku is on the front cover!"

"Yes, your fake crush..." I answered bluntly waving the magazine in his face, where he grabbed it and his eyes lit up. I had to catch the flask of green liquid before it broke on the ground. Idiot Mikuo forgot he was holding it in his hand.

"Len, you don't know what you're doing to me! Miku is my goddess forever, FOR-LIFE!" He added stroking the cover page that had her face printed on it. "Len's stupid Miku-Baby, he doesn't seem to see what we have is special."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, he was doing the creepy talk thing again. Massaging a magazine with a girls face is pretty strange, but talking to it is different. It makes him look like a psycho.

"Len, you know Rin's on page fifteen." He stated aloud, looking at me with the same grin. "And I know how much you love her."

"Give me that.", I nabbed it, and analyzed the page that had Rin on it. "Aww..."

"Yes, stare in love sickness." Mikuo mimicked my blunt manor. "You wish she was real, don't you?"

He was right all I could do was stare in love with page fifteen practically drooling over Rin and her short shorts. I just wished she was real, if only she was, I would love her forever and kiss the ground she walks on. Her gorgeous blonde hair that is as golden and yellow as the blazing sun. Her eyes so blue like flawless diamonds, her lips as voluptuous as a delicious ripe fruit. Don't let me get started with her body...

"Len. Len? Len!" Mikuo snapped his fingers in front of my face, drawing my attention. "You're drooling again!"

I shook my head and indeed I was drooling like a Saint Bernard. How can one picture of a girl get me lost? Maybe I have an obsession for Rin, a big one. I used my sleeve to dry my mouth and frowned.

"Hey, you're the one who was drooling like a dog." Mikuo said browsing through the magazine. "Anyways..."

"What? We go to the library?" I began, walking towards the library.

"Yes!" He jumped up. "But, first I got to lose my safety goggles and balance this formula. Want to help?"

"No, not really... You're dangerous with acetones and chemicals. I have research, but I'll see you later in class.", I turned around as he shook the green liquid again.

"Al-right, but your missing out. Professor Honne got new acetones." He replied sneaking back into the lab that was dead.

"Oh-Well.", I waved the magazine and kept walking till I got to the library that was empty. No sign of humanity or any librarian there. It didn't matter, I was here at the library for one mere reason. Vocaloid magazines and millions of books packed into the shelves. Beside the fact that no one was there I continued looking for the magazine section in the library. When I saw the magazines I was excited to see that they had all the different kinds of issues like science fiction monthly. Science, such a entertaining class that offers so much to us students.

My eyes spotted a Vocaloid magazine with Rin on it and she was wearing a swim-suit. That gave me no choice but to choose it to read. Like a Fangirl I grabbed the magazine and hugged it squealing in joy,but my joy ended when I got a big book fell on my head. It stung, maybe it was punishment for having dirty thoughts of Rin. Thanks God...you got me good. I think it's going to form a huge lump. The book that hit me like a log was Frankenstein a classic novel. Great, since I love science so much, it's beginning to love me too.

Freaking Frankenstein, killing my happiness, but I flipped through the pages and found a picture of the scientist's creation coming to life. It gave me an idea, a really great one that no scientists in the world has ever attempted. My first question is how I'm going to pull this experiment off. Then I thought of Mikuo, he and I are the geniuses of the school, together we were capable of any crazy experiment. Including this one that could possibly change our plain, boring lives.

It made me wonder, what would Mikuo think of this little experiment of mine. I grabbed the Frankenstein novel and checked it out, this might be crazy but maybe, just maybe it was possible. I began re-reading this story for the third time, memorizing word for word. It just fed my brain with thoughts and kiddish ideas.

**Mikuo POV:**

Stupid Len, not wanting to stick around leaving me alone in the lab with professor Honne. Things have never been the same since I almost blew up his classroom with mixing the wrong solution. It wasn't my fault, I got bored and needed excitement, and firemen coming to our classroom seemed to keep me entertained. Okay, maybe I did destroy his lab, but I said I was sorry when I really wasn't. It is a bad characteristic that I had, sarcasm. Sweet sarcasm, at any moment it could be used, yet people nowadays don't. My goggles finally got freed from my face, leaving a mark or line over my nose.

The professor was reading the newspaper not even bothering to look over at me. You would think, a student you don't trust you watch them, but this guy could care less. Len the ditcher bust in the classroom startling the professor and I.

"Mikuo! I have it!"

"Have what...?", I say turning to his direction slowly.

"Okay, bring your Miku Hatsune figurine to my house!" He hollered getting Honne's attention. The teacher was staring at us like we were weirdos.

"Len!" I coughed loudly. "Getoverhere!"

"WHAT!?" He practically megaphoned across the Lab.

"Get. Over. Here." I said in a chopped up sentence, making signs with my hands.

"OH-Okay!" He sounded skittish that wasn't his usual tone, he always sounded like he is dying. He skipped over to me holding a copy of Frankenstein. I could care less for what reason he had the book for. I wanted to know why he wanted my Miku...

"Why do you need Miku?" I said defensively, then sat on a stool.

"Because, I got an idea. A plan." Straight out he said taking a seat on a stool across from me.

"For what."

"For New Life! It's never been done, but I'm going to make the impossible possible!" He exclaimed, kicking the ring around the metal stool.

"What are you going to do? Bring her to life?" Sarcastically I said ready to laugh at his obsolete plan or experiment.

"Yes, but not only her, but Rin as well." He informed making serious eye contact despite his glasses.

"But Len Vocaloid isn't REAL they are just synthesizers, voice programs, not alive." I corrected trying to make him forget about it.

"But I can make them become REAL!" He yelled, becoming frustrated with me. "You'll see!"

Len grabbed his bag and book then left the lab. No way that I was going to be apart of some crazy scheme that has no chance of being successful.

**Len POV:**

Fantastic, my own friend is doubting me. I don't see how something like this could happen, but forget him. For I'm completely capable of carrying out this experiment, today there is going to be a thunder storm. If this plan works successfully, I will rub it in his face, prove that I was right and he was wrong.

**TIME SKIP~ ( Seven Hours )**

**Len POV:**

Just as the weather forecast broadcasted it was raining, but the thunder would roar tonight. Finally it was the end of the day, I'm really lucky that I at least had brought an umbrella. I was lucky for having the umbrella but unlucky for having it break half the way home. All I had to do was work with some technology and hopefully my plan would come together. The rain was steady, pouring down, creating little puddles. My shoes were getting soaked usually I'd carpool with Mikuo but I still was driven with madness to carry out this experiment.

When I finally got to my house, my mom saw me soaked as she was leaving for work. I just put a hand up for her to not say a word and left my shoes at the entrance of the house. She listened, but grabbed a towel and threw it at my head. My honey blonde bangs were glued to my fore-head. Then when I began changing my clothes were stuck to my skin. It was like a suction cup, or a tentacle of a octopus. Finally, I peeled my articles of clothing off and dried myself with a towel.

My mom barged in as I was changing and immediately closed the door when I yelled,"Mooooomm!"

My mother talked through the door to me. "Sorry,Len. I just wanted to know if you were alright. After all you're mommy's little boy!"

"Mom. I'm sixteen, I'm not a little boy. And I'm good, you can go to work now." I explained with my voice still shaky. My body was shaking, for I was freezing. Still shivering I threw on some clothes and got to work. My mom had already left, so I improvised with her not here to nab the toaster. The toaster could be the heat or some power source. Next I grabbed my alarm clock, some Christmas lights, and even a VCR that was in our donation boxes.

That thing was so old it goes a long ways back, but I know as a fact there are no longer sold. Now something to conduct electricity? How about those metal bunny ears that sit on a TV. They would be excellent conductor to the thunder. On my patio, I drug out the equipment and began working. Connecting wires, cutting and even tying some together. Then the VCR would act as a holder for my figurine and a generator.

Actually, not really, the thunder would be all the electricity driving this operation. I looked to the sky to see thunder clouds coming in soon it would thunder and my Rin shall become REAL.

**Mikuo POV:**

Guilt is a pain, especially when no one sits with you at lunch. Len was so stuck on this plan that he didn't even eat, just kept writing in his notebook, or science journal he liked to call it. At least today I got Neru's number surprisingly cause I thought she still hated me. The reason for hating me was because in third grade in art class I... Dipped her hair in green paint and gave it a trim with safety scissors without her knowing. Yet I was busted when the teacher saw me cutting the tips of her hair.

Well, I should give her a call since I was available today. I called up her phone and she picked up shockingly. Could had sworn that she really had a grudge against me.

"Hello, Mikuo. What's up?" She started up a conversation. It felt good to know she was somewhat curious about me.

**Len POV:**

It took eight hours but I pulled it off, a portal or reality machine, device for a REAL Rin Kagamine. All I needed was my figurine of Rin and this hellish process would be over. In my room the only figurine I could Spare was of Rin in a swim-suit, but anything would hopefully work. The sky was black and the rain was pouring with the vengeance. Then the thunder started showing in the sky, it was game-time. Now or never, I got out there figurine in hand and placed it in the hold of the VCR.

Please god let this be a miracle, I repeated to myself, seeing the invention getting rained on. The worst sight to see when you have spent hours making it. Finally I did a count down and revealed the metal ears, standing tall beside the figurine. Above me the clouds were screeching and roaring, the second hit of thunder the metal dog food dish for my dog, melting it. Come on third strike, hit the metal conductor, I screamed in my head. The rain soaking me more than ever, and chilling my bones.

The third strike hit the conductor and the invention came to life and I witnessed with my own eyes, her. She was born from thunder... It felt like my heart was going to stop, this moment was really outstanding. The thunder soon vanished and just left a girl behind, my invention was fried, pretty devastating but, it worked. It was raining on the girl in the flimsy swim-suit, so I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and carried her in.

She was almost dead silent, which was kind of scary. I analyzed her face to see that, it was non other than Rin Kagamine a voice program manga character that had come to life. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, I wasn't dreaming. My eyes could not leave her face, it was so beautiful as it was on the covers of magazines. Aside from that she was in a swim-suit, that was hugging her skin and revealing her body tone. I touched her face to see that it was cold, maybe she was cold or just passed out. Her chest was moving so she wasn't dead, I took a closer look and her eyes opened.

"Eh!", she made this strange noise backing away from me. "What? Where? Why? How? When?"

"You're welcome." I said casually trying not to babble like an idiot, but I couldn't stop gawking at her.

"You...how did I get here?" Rin noticed she was in nothing but a bathing suit and tried to cover herself.

"I brought you to life." I answered her question. "You're Rin Kagamine a Vocaloid super star."

"I wasn't alive before?" She asked grabbing a couch cushion. The couch cushion was covering her body.

"You were just not REAL. Like me, living." I informed her as she lowered her head.

"You know I thought that I would never escape that world...", she kept her head down. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

She threw the cushion and tackled me into a hug. I certainly didn't care, she was a real girl now, people didn't have anything on me anymore. I hugged her back to noticed she was crying out of joy.

"I will do a,anything you say, just d,don't send me back. I,It was h,h,horrible." She sniffled in my shoulder pressing herself more against me. It was difficult controlling myself here in this position, when we both were soaked and hugging.

"You can stay. Just as long as..." I had to think of what I wanted from the Rin Kagamine, girl I love and am overly obsessed with.

"As what? I LOVE YOU FOREVER? BECOME YOU'RE PERSONAL SLAVE? YOUR TOY? WHAT?!" She begged saying all these things that actually sounded appealing to me. "I'll do anything P,PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!"

"Actually, all of thee above." I said with a smirk, and she just stared at me in shock. She offered, and I was just going to say to just be friends, but all of those things, hell. How could I say no...?

"Fine! Just d,don't put me back in that black and white hell-hole!" She caved in and released me from her hug. Silly thing was I couldn't put her back into whatever world she came from. There was only one thing I wanted to be REAL and it was her, for I wanted to be real with her. She stared into my eyes thought my glasses, frame and all. Her curious blue eyes wandered from my eyes to my wet clothing. It was a sign that she needed to change out of that tight suit now getting more out of this than me.

It felt like I was eye-humping her for the longest time before getting her dry clothes. She just wore that awkward smile and crossed her legs along with her arms. "So, what is your name?"

"I'm Len Kagamine." I answered boldly like a hero placing the clothes in her frail arms. "Ever wonder how I became a fan of you?"

"Kagamine. Kagamine." She pointed out, with her finger in a cute manor. I think I found myself drooling again. "Am I right?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how common the name was and saw you." I added with a smile. Rin just blushed a bit when I showed her my smile.

"Len? I'm going to call you... Darling-Len or Len-Len." She purred trying to act like a cat with a hand gesture that resembled a cat paw. Now it was my turn to blush with her overly cuteness that melted my heart.

**Rin POV:**

Ah! I can't believe I agreed to all that! Why would I say all those things? Now this strange boy named Len is practically my owner, since I had to go and say yes. Well, I still don't believe how I escaped that strange place I called home. Never in my life did I think I'd ever escape from there. It feels good to be alive, breathing rather than being an incoherent thing that people buy and use like a tool. Making me sing and do chats and commercials I didn't even want to do.

I could care less about what I have to do to stay here, I would do anything than to be in that miserable cold home. How could I leave Miku more importantly, my best friend and sister for life. But I know if she knows that I'm going to be happy here then she'll understand. Meanwhile I can only cry in the loss of my sister Miku. What am I going to do Miku? I looked at the dry clothes the boy provided and began changing in e bathroom. Finally I would lose this sticky swim-suit that was too small for me.

What troubled me the most was, who this Len Kagamine guy was. I really hoped he wasn't going to do anything I wouldn't want to do, but then again I have no right to say no. After all I should be grateful to him for setting me free and giving me life. My other question was how was I going to love him forever if I don't even know him.

As I was changing I saw a yellow dog laying on the bed behind me. It just stared at me and finally barked after I had changed my clothes. The yellow dog barked at me louder this time, demanding my attention. I made a run for the door and escaped, running into Len.

"I see you have met Biscuit our golden retriever." Len told me that yellow dog's name. Wait a second, Biscuit?

"Biscuit?" I asked giving Len puppy dog eyes, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Y-Yes, B,Bis-Biscuit, is the dog.", he pointed to the door like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You said our, does that mean you don't live alone?" I asked another question, wanting to know more.

"Yes, it's just me and my mom, but she works at night." He coughed as I leaned near him, trying to get a rise.

"What about your father?", for some reason it felt like I shouldn't had asked that.

"Oh, he's dead. Has been for about ten years." He answered my question looking down at his shoes. Me feeling guilty, looked up at him and hugged his leg like a child.

"Oh...my. I'm sorry Darling-Len." I murmured resting my cheek against his leg.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry a,about i,it..." He stuttered, picking me up off the ground. I hugged him and smiled, running my fingers through his hair. He just averted his eyes from mine out of embarrassment. It made me think that he was considering sending me back so I stepped up my game. My hands went up to his face for his glasses, and I slipped them off. Stunned, my eyes went wide when I saw how magnificent his eyes were. So vibrant like butterfly wings and paralyzingly as neurotoxin. My face heated up immensely at how beautiful this boy was. His skin soft and delicate as cherry blossoms. His hair was flaxen and golden blonde like honey.

All I felt was something running down my nose then heard Len say.

"Um, You're bleeding!" He shrieked placing my hand over the bridge of my nose.

"What?", cluelessly I asked sounding stuffy. Len grabbed his glasses from the ground and went into a room. He came back with tissue paper, and he helped me stop the bleeding. This was barely day one and I was already having a nose-bleed over this guy... Ah! Miku! Help me!

**XxX**

**End Chapter: -**

**/( ^ w ^ ) /REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**Okay, so I am making this an M story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter cause there's more to come. I know Story Ten...hopefully you might like this one.**

**It's new...I guess...**

**Please, leave a review**

**If you do I guarantee to keep this updated.**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**SPK03-**


	2. Day Two

**Okay...I really appreciate the reviews and as I said I'm going to update this. This chapter is pretty...interesting...so enjoy. Don't forget to Review. And one more thing...main question... "What will Len's mom say when she see's Rin...?" I will answer that question by the end of this Chapter. "Will Miku be in this story?" Also I might think of answering this question también or too.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I don't own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**But I guess I own this...**

**Story: IN-REALITY**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Day Two"**

**Rin POV:**

Okay, so after my nose bleed shenanigan yesterday Len let me sleep in his bed, and all night I couldn't sleep. We were awfully close and it just felt weird. Sure there was times when I was a little girl sleeping with big sister Miku, but he was a boy. It felt like I couldn't breathe, I began to miss Miku. The one thing I really like the most when sleeping with Miku she didn't have a boy part. The worst part was we were so close it was almost pressed against my leg.

That thing had a life of its own. I didn't know wether to scream or cry. He was sleeping peacefully and he looked full of content, so innocent. With that handsome face, I averted my eyes not wanting another nose bleed. Pulling the covers over my face I fell asleep, that was the only way that I could sleep. Ignoring the fact that he was there or that his thing was ALIVE...

**Time skip~ ( Morning )**

**Len POV:**

Rin was really close to me all night, I didn't mind, after all this is the girl I adore. Rin so sleepy fell asleep with the blanket over her face. I pulled the blanket off her face to see that she was flustered. Then I saw the sunlight outside showing that it was morning. It only took me a second to know morning equals morning erection. Once I look down I see the reason she's turning away, I was rock solid. This was not something that I wanted her to see.

"Ugh...so, sorry about that!" I mumbled turning in the opposite direction of her. She didn't say anything just stayed laying on her side.

"Y-You know...I can help you with that. I,If you would like that..." She simpered turning to face me with a coy smile. My god, she doesn't know what she just flooded my mind with. I would gladly fuck her brains out any day any time at any moment. Her comment made me think of all these things I could do to her. Well, if she offered I wouldn't refuse an offer from her.

"S,Sure...why not." I replied with my dull tone, covering up the fact that I was already getting excited. After all she was just sleeping in one of my white dress shirts and underwear. She sat up on the bed and got into a ready position luring me with a finger. Was this really going to happen to me? Having my wet dreams come true? Then I thought about my mom, she's probably home by now, what she would do hearing me having sex with a girl she has never seen before in my life. My mom knows all, this act would not be lived down.

"I...I can't...I have school and my mom's home." I told her and her smile stayed as she laid on her back.

"We'll make it quick, I promise not to be loud." She muttered placing a hand over her mouth. "I can do forplay if you'd like. Anything you wish...Master?"

She didn't know what she was doing to me...I wasn't even telling her to have sex with me and she's begging me to. I have boughten all her cosplay costumes along with the Vocaloid manga. Not only was I a fan but a pervert with doll faces. With all these faces she was giving me I was an the verge of caving. It was very difficult saying 'No' refusing this hot girl.

"P,Please Len-Len~." She called my name like I was already fucking her. "Anything~."

I shook my head as my face heated up and turned a dark red. She was tugging at the buttons on the dress shirt just turning me on more. I had to fight it but I was weak minded so I gave in. She gave me a heart-warming smile as she pulled me in. I was on top of her looking down at her as she was trying to tear away my clothes. She actually kissed me, and at that moment my first kiss was taken by the girl that I wished would.

Things didn't stop there, they had just began as our mouths meshed hard. She was stroking my crotch and distracting me with her lips. I pulled back, was I really going to do this? She was eager to have me inside her exposing herself with no thought or second thought. Rin went as far as grabbing me and forcing my body to hers. She was blushing as we swapped saliva intensely without even breathing. We didn't care about air, well apparently she didn't shoving her tongue down my throat. I gagged pulling back, thinking I was going to choke.

"Oh, sorry Len, you didn't like it?" She asked sounding concerned. "If you don't like it then we can do something else..."

"Nope, I'm good..." I relieved her by diving back in tasting her lips again. This time she was not going to hold back rubbing me and slipping her hand down my pants. That shirt was slipping off her shoulder almost revealing her breasts, but I paid attention to her hand groping my dick in my pants.

"Ugh, what a,are y,you d-doing...?" I grunted, seeing her hand moving up and down, stroking my lap with her free hand.

"Just giving you clean pleasure." She answered my question, then watched me react to her hand down my pants. This was the worse, kind of pleasure to receive. I was going to explode if she kept jerking me at this rate. Rin had a sweet smile on her face as I began making some strange noises. Never before had I heard myself making sexy moans. I had to try to control myself, cause I didn't want me mom to overhear her son making funny sounds.

"Uh, R,Rin...c-cant we d,do some-thing e,else..." I was begging her now, I didn't want to make a mess in my pants.

"Oh, I k,know..." She whispered in my ear. I had sweat lining my fore-head out of being flustered. This was certainly torturous holding in my seed. "Y,You like this? This is just the beginning."

Rin really scared me the most when she didn't stop, and kept pumping me till I finally couldn't hold it in and came. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, releasing her hand from the waist band of my boxers.

"Better?" She asked wiping her hand on my bed sheet. I'm surprised that I didn't stop breathing,with her just touching me that way.

"Umm, I g,guess..." I stuttered trying to regain my normal breathing. "I need to change...now."

"No, shower!" She blurted out not even embarrassed.

"O-Okay, I'll do that." I said turning to walk to the bathroom, but was caught by a hand.

"Don't you want to shower with me?" She seduced me with her beauty and words. It took me a minute to think about it.

"No...it's fine.", I finally got to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When I undressed myself I saw that my face was still on fire with that one activity.

**Mom POV:**

My god, Len does it again. That boy seriously has to find himself a nice girl. Masturbation is not something I'm not proud of but, I'm the one who has to hear down the hall. He does it almost every week, I just hope he's not single for long. He's been a loner for as long as I remember so god answer my prayers get my son a nice girlfriend.

I came home from work at five and crashed in my bed. Not even two hours later I can hear Len being loud again, curse the thin walls in this house. Why, Rei why did you leave me? Why did you have to die on me?

**Rin POV:**

Good grief, I can't believe I did that... Is this really my new life? Giving this boy hand-jobs and seducing him, to just be in this world where I can breathe and actually be me. Well...not really. Apparently I'm going to be with this boy for a while so I better get used to this erotic behavior. It is not like I don't like pleasing this boy, it is just that it's hard to when he doesn't love you back. I know I don't love him and he doesn't love me so we're equal.

Our feelings are mutual so it doesn't matter. I just want him to like me more, so it would not be weird between us. At least I know Len's a good looking boy so it shouldn't be hard getting used to him. He looks like the normal teen boy at least he's not one of those crazy boys that worship me. I ate my words when I looked at my surroundings, there were posters of Vocaloid everywhere and even mangas in his library. He even had figurines of me! And a figurine of me in a bikini! Had to admit I looked pretty damn hot.

Shit, no wonder he likes me, I'm really cute. Then I went into his closet and opened the door and flipped the switch. In the closet was all my cosplay clothes, there was Meltdown to I don't even know. Maid outfits, uniforms, more swim-suits! A cat suit! Sexy Neko outfits, ears and all! I paused, this was a nightmare. This is going to be torture, he is a, a, a SUPER FREAK, but kind of kinky. It gave me an idea, all these outfits, I was going to have myself some fun. Making a random selection, I changed in the outfit quickly before Len got out of the shower.

**Len POV:**

Finally I was clean, smelling fresh with the scent of tropical fruit including my favorite the banana. I exited the bathroom letting steam out with me to see my room empty. Rin was no where in sight, which kind of scary, but when I turned around she jumped me. She looked delicious in that school uniform with that skirt showing her milky skin that was poise.

"Uh, Rin...what are you doing?" I asked now looking up at her from the bed I found myself on. She sat on my chest and just giggled looking down at me, now feeling my blush come back.

"Just having fun...before you go to school." She said touching my towel that I remembered I was still wearing.

"Um...yeah I gotta get dressed." I swallowed hard trying not to look up her skirt as she got off me. The air around me was cooling like I hoped it would. Any longer in that position, and the tables would have been turned.

"Fine, as you wish... Darling-Len..." She answered disappointed crossing her arms and frowning.

"But, we can have fun later.",I grabbed my dry, neatly made clothes and ran into the bathroom. However Rin face brightened when my last comment was said. Rin was quiet the entire time I was changing and finally when I was done, Rin knocked on the door.

"Need help?" She said through the door to me.

"Nope...I'm good..."

**Mom POV:**

When I heard a girls voice in Len's room, that was it. Mama Rui was going to do some investigating to see what my son was up to. I walked to his room to find his door locked, so I gave it an abrupt knock.

"Len Kagamine! Open this door immediately!"

Inside the room I imagined him trying to get himself in order, but not even a second later he opens the door. I step in his room to see nothing out of the ordinary, but my mouth almost hit the ground to see a girl standing beside Len. A rather pretty one that was just precious, big blue eyes and perky with natural beauty.

A grin spread across my face as I looked over to my son. "Len, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, Yeah..." He suddenly spoke pushing the girl towards me. "Mom this is Rin."

"Hi. I'm Rin, I'm Len's girlfriend." The pretty girl said the words I thought I'd never hear. It was about fucking time, Len isn't an ugly boy.

"Ugh...my god. I thought I'd never hear those words." I let my thoughts escape unexpectedly. "You are just beautiful. Are you a model?"

"Um, why no. You flatter me." Rin blushed stepping closer to Len who just stood there smiling.

"No, you are too cute, you have to be." I insisted but the girl just kept close to Len like he was her shelter.

"No, I'm just his girlfriend." She said with her voice full of sugar.

"Len, can I talk to you outside." I said to him making a gesture to him. Len just nodded and caught onto my hand signals.

"What's up?" He began looking back at the door. The girl sat on his bed looking back at him intently.

"Len, Son. Is that girl really with you?!" I interrogated demanding to know the truth. My mother instinct was telling me that it was a lie.

"Yeah. Why?" He answered my question pushing his glasses up more. That was a problem too, I told him to wear contacts, yet he rather wear glasses.

"Did you FUCK her?"

"MOM!" He semi-yelled defensively, staring at me like a monster.

"Well, Son why is she here and so LATCHY?"

"Okay...maybe I did, but what's it to you?!" He protested not bothering to break our eye contact.

"Nice! I don't mind you two at all. If she's your girlfriend I got no problem with anything. Just be safe." I finished and ruffled his blonde mess of hair. "I don't want you being a father at sixteen. GOT IT?!"

He nodded still giving me an awkward stare. He did have reason to give those strange faces, for that was one of those horrible life chats I had to say as a parent. I just hope he doesn't make me a damn grandma at forty-two. I'm still not going to be able to handle it... Then there's weddings, babies, family situations and grand babies who have babies and... Death... Well at least I had the dog to keep me company when Len wasn't here.

Then speak of the devil, Biscuit came to my aid again. This dog always knew when I needed company, just wished it didn't sleep on my bed with me.

"Biscuit?"

The yellow dog leaped up on the bed and laid next to me. It was Len's dog not mine, yet he seemed to like me better than Len. Maybe cause I actually fed the dog, unlike him. Len thinks everyone and thing in the universe should love bananas as much as him. I've caught him a few times feeding Biscuit bananas. Surprisingly the dog likes bananas and attention, then again the dog is kinda like a vampire dog. It sleeps during the day with me then in the afternoon it's awake and moving. I'm the same way, I leave to work when Len comes home. Yesterday wasn't to happy with him getting rained on, I just hope he doesn't get sick.

Why life? Why Rei? Why did you leave me?

**Len POV:**

My god, I'm so glad I got that over with, that was painful. My mom knows that I have a girl I'm banging, that I haven't really got to... Well, that doesn't matter I have to eat breakfast. Just when I sat down on my bed next to Rin she asked me a question.

"So...you've been SOLO for a while haven't you?"

"May-be..." I coughed turning away from her direction. She tried to look in my eyes but I made it difficult.

"That's alright. Darling-Len, I'll fix that for you." Rin said giving me a thumbs up.

"Heh."

She watched me grab my shoes and head to the door but a tug stopped me. It made me stop in my place and turn around.

"Len, can I go with you to school?" She pleaded tugging on my shirt giving me crocodile tears. "Please don't leave me here alone."

"If you want to come with me, you can. If you want to."

"Yes!" She fist pumped in the air. "Rin-Rin wins!"

"Wins what?" I questioned raising a brow inspecting her in the process.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed with her crocodile tears gone, placing her hands behind her back.

"O-Okay...whatever. Well, are you hungry?" I asked, pinching her cheek while she turned a bright pink.

"No, I am not!" She muttered shaking her head. At that moment her stomach was talking to me, telling me different. Her face flushed beet red and she crossed her arms.

"That's it." I kidded and picked her up carrying her like nothing down the hall. My mom probably went back to bed as she always does. After-all she would be gone by the time I came home from school anyways.

"L,Len?!" She squeaked, squirming a bit over my shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast Darling?" I said in a cutesy tone as I sat her down on a stool. "What would you like?"

"Woah! You make me breakfast! You're a guy! Guys don't cook!", she jumped out of the stool-chair and saw me next to the stove.

"Well, this GUY can cook. So what would you like?", I waited for her response and she began laughing.

"Hahaha! That's impossible! That's...just, weird. Like cats liking water..." She giggled all giddy practically gasping for air.

"Really?"

"Y-Yes." She stopped laughing for a second to say that. I rolled my eyes turning the stove on, grabbing a pan. I was going to pour my heart out into this dish.

"I'll show you." I boasted grabbing a bowl and spatula. "Pancakes good enough for you?"

"Sure." She responded with a silly smile on her face. "This I gotta see."

**Rin POV:**

The world is going to end, he actually did it. He's actually a guy who can cook... Again, another shock factor aside from the fact that he is a SUPER FREAK. A pretty cute one at that, one that is actually really good-looking and smart. Len certainly is really something him and his mom. I over heard their little conversation, his mom really wanted him to find a girl.

Talk about desperate, but I didn't mind. As long as I'm fed well and sleeping in a warm bed, I'm cool. He can do whatever, but I would have to keep myself occupied here. Since I don't have my big sister Miku. Then I got the idea, if Len freed me, maybe there's a way he can free Miku as well. I just could hope for the best and shove Len's homemade pancakes in my mouth.

"Jeez-Rin. They're that good? That you inhale them?" He poked fun at me as I was eating out of starvation, but I wasn't prepared to tell him his cooking was amazing. I would not prove him right, or be corrected.

"Shut-up..." , I bit my tongue with that last comment. He just made his pancakes and cockily smiled, while I finished off his pancakes. He knew I was joking, right? That is the reason he smiled...right?

Ah! This boy, I don't get him! What's with that smile?! It just makes me feel rather peculiar, which I have never experienced before. Whatever I still wasn't going to understand him. Len made his plate and ate the entire time with a smile, looking over at me a few times. It couldn't be helped that I constantly looked back at him as well.

"Stupid!" I out an outburst without being able to hold it in. "Fine, you're an AMAZING cooker...ish!"

He took another fork of the fluffy cake and ate it without saying any thing, leaving me speechless. "Knew it."

"Darling?"

"Yes, Darling?" He asked in a fake-romantic tone that could make any girls heart stop. Again my strange feeling was coming back, and it didn't stop.

"Thank You. For..."

"For what?", he placed his fork down and turned his attention to me. I didn't look up from the counter or table top, till I began talking again.

"For...really letting me stay...and for bringing me...to life." I said in a pitch above a whisper, ready to cry again like I did yesterday. Damn this joy, I wish it could last forever.

"You don't need to thank me for anything.", Len saw a tear fall from my eye, never before had I ever cried. He wiped away my tear with his thumb.

"I don't understand..." I whimpered rubbing my eyes as he brought me into a hug. My eyes shot open and cried more with the thoughts of Sister Miku. Whenever I was troubled she always knew what to do, she let me escape my worries. She was someone I looked up too that always protected me. No longer could I keep thinking off Miku, Len would be mad if I just used him for comfort. Yet if he kept holding me tightly like this sooner or later, I wouldn't be able to fight my emotion.

"S,Sister Miku..." I told myself before looking up at Len who was cupping my face. His eyes were so alluring and just so...

**Len POV:**

So, I have a really close moment with Rin and she says someone's name before falling into me again. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her body heat. This moment couldn't last for long, I had school to attend, but I couldn't just push her away.

"I'm s,sorry L,Len-Len..." She apologized and backed away, this time she dried her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong.", I placed our dishes in the dish washer before grabbing my shoes.

"Don't worry, Darling. I will always love you." She sniffled running to me again. "I'll never leave you."

She kissed my hand and I just flushed. Taking her hand in mine, and holding it near, raising it to my lips. Now she was beginning to get flustered, placing a palm to her rosy cheeks. I smiled feeling content as she was wearing a sincere smile, hugging my arm as we left the house. Caught up in all this romance I didn't realize that my experiment worked. Mikuo was SUPER wrong and I was super RIGHT, I succeeded in making Rin 'REAL' like he said she wasn't.

Not only would I rub it in his face but make him feel guilty for ever doubting me and my genius. This was only the beginning to what I was capable of, but Rin was all I wanted. It wouldn't make sense to want to continue, when I was happy, not bored at all. My boring life was not full of books, but Rin now.

**Mikuo POV:**

Finally I arrived at school feeling guilty about what happened between Len and I. He's my friend and actually smarter than me it was dumb of me to doubt him. I just really hope that he would forgive me, I needed a friend to talk to since Neru stood me up. Some date that was sneaking into a movie theater and watching a rated R movie. Those were the cool things Len and I did including talking about our Vocaloid obsessions.

Last night at midnight I tried to call Len but figured he was asleep, or still upset with me. We're like brothers so when we fight it is the worst. This wouldn't be our first fight though, maybe our fifth after all we aren't girls, full of jealousy. Competitiveness yes, that is the worst topic to discuss, who is number one in the eighth grade class. But now were in high school and sophomores so who's first in our sophomore class. Len always was number one, but he got mad the one time I beat him.

It was on an honors geometry test, not even the final and he flipped a table. Even during finals he would study like a madman, cramming the night before the exams. People at our school don't consider he and I human, but machines or androids. Yes androids, resembling man or something like that. In the morning our school was really dead, it seems like nobody goes here. Then when the warning bell rings, people come out through the wood works.

Buildings A and C were a nightmare when there is no homeroom on modified days. Len and I have always stuck together, cause we nerds keep close, knowing our peers. Not trusting the popular kids is the first rule, second if its taller than you, hell no. And lastly watch out for each other and then the ultimate GUY rule. 'Bros before Hoes' certainly I follow that rule. I looked out to the entrance of school to see Len with a smile on his face, this would be a good time to apologize.

He was with someone but I couldn't see, but when he entered the school building I yelled his name through my hands. It echoed off the walls from the stairs I was standing on. "Len!"

"Oh, hello Mikuo." He said looking up to me from the stairs with an irritated expression. "What do you want?"

"Look, Len I was being a jerk yesterday and I'm sorry I doubted you! You're my best friend bro!" I hollered as he pushed something back outside.

"You're forgiven, and there's someone I'd like you to meet. Come outside." Len called back to me, with his hands cupped now. I as instructed went down the stairs and out the building door to see.

"Rin Kagamine?!" I said rather loud and annoying as Len brought her forward. She was wearing an adorable school uniform that really highlighted her beautiful figure. Then that skirt was kinda short revealing her porcelain skin and nice legs then Len coughed.

"Okay, Mikuo that's long enough."

"Len, I'm scared." Rin mumbled hugging Len like her teddy bear. This was pretty shocking, how did he? When? What? Where? How the HELL DID HE?

"Mikuo, you're scaring the girl.", Len continued holding her and stuck his tongue out at me. If this was supposed to make me angry, it was working. That could be me and Miku holding each other like a couple. I mean at least on the bright side Len wasn't her boyfriend or doing anything with her. Len placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then patted her head. This so wasn't happening.

"So Mikuo. What do you think?" He asked with pride in his voice as Rin stood two feet away ready to cry without him.

"What do I think?!" I semi-yelled balling my fist. Len smiled mimicking my cunning smile, that I always wear. He crept in and whispered in my ear.

"She gave me a hand-job this morning."

My mouth dropped and sat agape as Len chuckled. I walked over to his needy Rin and said.

"Excuse me miss, did you really give that guy a hand-job?!", I even pointed at Len to make my point.

"What's it any of your business BOY!" She snapped switching her tone with me. "Humph!" She blew air pushing me out of her way, returning back to Len.

"He's my BOYFRIEND! I do what I want!" She yelled at me taking Len's hand. "Mine!"

"That's so impossible!" I threw my hands up. "How are you REAL?!"

"All my doing." Len informed me taking Rin's other hand. She was just loving every second of his touch, this was difficult to watch.

"Darling-Len, I love you." Rin said with her big azure eyes boring into his soul. And she even calls him DARLING! That could be Miku calling me DARLING. I had to know how he got Rin, in fact I demanded to know.

"Well, Mikuo a genius to another genius. Good luck!" Len shouted to me as he continued walking Rin into the school building. I was going to find out how the hell he got Rin to come to life. This wasn't over! It was far from over! If I really want Miku I'm going to have to use my brain. Curse you! Len!

**XxX**

**-End Chapter-**

**/( ^ w ^ ) / Review! Review! Review!**

**A/N**

**Okay so that doesn't count as a ( LEMON ) it's like minor-Lemon... Trust me, there will be Lemons but this is Day 2 And Don't worry, Miku will some how be in this story... I won't tell but foreshadowing with Mikuo! He says he won't quit so it means something... And Len's mom...pretty awkward... That talk. The TALK. Every person in the world knows THE TALK... I know I have gotten it. it's brutal... And just plain strange... And Pun Fail #7 this week: Mikuo insists that only girls are naturally JEALOUS yet he is jealous of Len. Joke made, fail accepted Please leave a review! Anonymous or not, all is accepted "NO JUDGE"**  
**Remember leave a review and I shall guarantee to keep you updated! Every 1/2 weeks...**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**-SPK03-**


	3. Day Three

**I really appreciate your review and as I said, I'm updating. Okay some keys questions I'm going to answer in this chapter... Is Mikuo a bit jealous or mad? Will he be able to bring Miku to life? Please do review. And with that Enjoy and I'll be shutting up now...**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**Story: IN-REALITY**

**Chapter 3:**

**"Day Three"**

**Mikuo POV:**

Miku my one love I shall bring you to life with or without Len's help. If only I was a fly on the wall while he was doing his experiment I would know all. When I was walking to the Lab I instantaneously stopped, upon hearing a strange noise. It was coming from the music room as odd as it was. The music room was always empty during the morning hours but after school forget it... Peeping through the little window I see Len again, with Rin and my eyes burned seeing what they were doing.

It made me cringe, his hands running up her shirt, her moaning in his ear. This was a first, me getting aroused so early in the morning, and by over hearing sexy sounds. I shook my head and continued walking to the Lab, my face was probably magenta. God-damn Len, who the hell does that at school!

**Rin POV:**

Okay, I was a bad Rinny so, I let Len punish me. Today he wasn't going to let me go so easily, but for reason I didn't like this side of him. He usually stares at me and doesn't say anything, but today after seeing that teal-haired boy he was acting different. Actually demanding, unlike his kind demeanor. It was probably all that boys fault, for pestering my Len.

I don't know what I did to Len to make him so angry. All I did was take his glasses and make him chase me around the entire school for them. It was really funny though, he got sooooo, mad when he caught me, EVENTUALLY. He looks so adorable when turned a blistering red and out of breath. I couldn't help it, I was laughing so hard in his face. He took his glasses back and was glaring at me while he tried to catch his breath.

"You're so cute Darling-Len!" I giggled, giving his little pony-tail a twirl in my finger. He changed his expression, staring at the ground. I reached for his hand and he pulled away. He wasn't being nice...at all, but being jerky.

"Len!" I yelled, giving him the same angry look he was giving me. He didn't even bother to look in my eyes, not even paying any attention. I tried to grab his hand again but he kept pulling away.

"Rin!" He mimicked my high pitch tone, now grabbing my shoulders. I stared at him shocked as a wicked smile cracked on his face.

"Le-!" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips. He pushed my back into the wall and began toying with me. His tongue finding mine, sending shivers down my spine. He was holding onto me, just watching me accept his tongue lashings. I closed my eyes allowing myself to surrender to him and these feelings building up in my core.

He freed my mouth, leaving me wanting more. He was wearing that same creepy smile as he took my hand again. Still in a daze he took me to this strange room with instruments everywhere. There were risers and a desk but no one there. Len sat me down on a desk and grabbed my butt. I let out a loud noise in surprise, and he just kept grinning.

"L-Len, w,what are you d,doing?", still in my lazy daze I asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to give YOU some pleasure." He said, kissing my palm and placing it to his cheek.

"W,What a,are y,you going to d,do?" I stuttered now feeling scared of the boy who brought me to life.

"Just going to punish you." He answered my question, bringing my lips to his. His lips were attacking mine aggressively as his hand trailed its way under my shirt. His hands were cold like the desk I was sitting on. He was massaging my breasts and distracting me with his hot lips. My face was burning with arousal and I felt myself shaking. Len slipped me the tongue once again, just as before. His hands went to my skirt as I wasn't watching.

"Ahh~ L,Len." I moaned in his ear as he just kissed me again, silencing me.

"No matter how much you beg me to stop, I'm not." He muttered, placing a finger to my lips. "Shh...just relax."

"Uh, Len. Len? Le-!" I cried out as he slipped off my panties without warning. He just placed them inside his pocket. I inside my head was freaking out, I was clueless to what he was going to do. Whatever he was going to do I had to let him, for he's the one who made my life possible. Without him bringing me to life I wouldn't be here. It had been decided, I wasn't going to fight this after all, just accept what happens next.

"Jeez, Rin you're already wet just from kissing?" Len began, tugging off my skirt. When there was someone outside the door making noise with paper and conversation. Len was the first to react handing me my undies back. Once I had them in my hand I put them on feeling somewhat relieved. Len grabbed my hand and took me into a locker with him.

"Stay...quiet these Music lockers should hide us well." He whispered, and forgot he was still holding my hand. I had a felt a little sad, inside. Len was really acting different, but I didn't want to say anything... He just looked out the cracks in the locker and saw two people talking in the classroom that he almost raped me in. For some reason I didn't feel ready for that, but in the morning I was really asking for it. Not that I didn't want Len to be my first, I just felt it is something that should be taken by the one I love.

Then again, I said that I would love him forever so I guess he is the rightful person. I swallowed hard as a tear tailed its way down my cheek and fell. Len turned to look at me, slowly crumbling before him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned, now sounding like the nice Len that I began liking. "Why are you crying?"

It couldn't be held back, I just let my tears spill. Len's eyes widened and he tried drying my tears and I shook my head, not wanting to be touched. He despite me being difficult grabbed both my hands and kissed them, showing affection. I tried pulling my hands away still not caving in and he held onto them in a firm grip.

"What do you want from me?" I mumbled trying to find words.

"You and your love alone." He cooed near my ear giving it a nibble. That little nibble made me want to scream so I cupped my mouth holding it in. Len just gave me a reassuring smile, signaling to me he meant what he said. Why are we so ON and OFF? We aren't lovers until he actually tells me that he loves me and means it. Then again he should love me like I'm supposed to love him. So he would have to say that he will love me forever.

Oh, Len won't you just say that you love me already, so that I know how you feel towards me. That way it would be easier for me to love you back. But then again that would be more confusing! What am I saying?! How could I say that I love him? This is only two and a half days I spend with him. I know nothing about him, his favorite movie, book or color! All I know is how to make him make sexy noises and arouse him. The rest of the time I just play around and eat oranges. My two questions I want to know the answer to! ONE, to know if Len really loves me the way he wants me too. TWO, to know if I have a future with him.

Len got me liking him again and this small space between us in this locker was taken when I hugged him. He was always warm, and he smelled like tropical fruit. That scent was so comforting, but our embrace didn't last long cause I pulled away.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, playing with the bow on my head. I just pouted and averted my eyes away from his. He kept looking at me with those innocent, glass eyes of his. Len placed my hand over his heart with me still trying to squeeze my hand free.

"You feel that?", his heart was beating like crazy. "My heart beats like this...because of you."

The beating was rather fast, he even closed his eyes placing his forehead against mine. He kept my hand there and I felt like crying again, I don't understand anything... I'm no good with feelings and emotions, the best I can do is cry and play.

"I...I don't u,u,understand..."

"I love you." He responded, with his voice still in a mere whisper. "Very...very...much. Only you Rin."

The two people stopped talking for a second. Then left the classroom holding coffees. Len and I were in the safe yet again, he opened the locker door letting us out. His face was so pink, as was mine from hearing that semi-confession.

"D,Did y,you re-ally m,mean t,that?" I interrogated still crying and trying to get a hold of myself.

"Of, course." He answered sounding serious, now cornering me into a wall. "Do I need to prove it?"

"A,Apparently s-so." I breathed, out still feeling claustrophobic. Len was taller than me so he easily towered over me. However my shortness always came in handy when I needed to make a squeeze. At the moment I wasn't able to make a run for it, for I was stuck in a corner, sandwiched between Len and the wall.

"Alright, but question for you Rin. What do you want from me?", his hand was pressed against the wall as he leaned down to my level.

"F,For you to l,love me like...YOU want me too." I cried, no longer caring about the tears falling. His eyes widened and I knew he was probably going to ignore my request.

"Why are you so...damn...foolish. Rin, I will love you forever, an eternity.", once he said those words I almost died out of joy. I saw his mouth curving into a smile and I just jumped him.

"DARLING-LEN!" I screamed holding onto him just locking my arms around his neck as he held me.

"Yes, Darling?" He laughed even though I knocked him to the ground. "Why, are you still crying?"

"I c,c,can't s-stop."

"Well, find a way too." He joked, sitting up patting my head like a puppy. I just pouted, and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"I c,can't..."

"If you stop. I'll take you out on a date." He bribed me to stop my crying and pouting. In an instant, my crying stopped and turned into a broken smile.

"That works." Len said smiling an adoring smile.

**Mikuo POV:**

All day I was thinking about how Len probably accomplished this. Then it occurred to me the time before he left school, he was scribbling ideas in his science journal. That journal must have the experiment written down, I could steal it and use it. But that would just let him prove that he's the smarter one. I would never let him, win this. Speak of the devil, Len was walking with his little girlfriend to the exit doors. A stupid, deviant idea popped into my head, Rin Kagamine. She knows how Len did it, all I had to do was ask her. I saw my opportunity and took it.

She was skipping holding Len's hand till I tore her away from him. He just stared at me while I threw Rin over my shoulder and ran out of the building. Len didn't do anything, just stood there standing still surprised. His little girlfriend was being annoying, fighting, kicking and even screaming. I drug her to the track and had to hold her still by restraining her wrists. She was giving me the worst glares, scowling at me, cursing me out.

"What do you want?! Let me go before I beat your face!" She screamed, making a scene. "You shall die a thousand deaths! Ah!"

"Will you shut up! I just need to ask you a question... Just one. Please." I pleaded with the angry blonde.

"Noooo! You smell like LEEKS!" She hollered flailing. "Wait, y,you smell like sister M,Miku..."

"Yes, I want to bring Miku to life." I came out with the truth. "I just need to ask you ONE question."

"O-Okay, LEEK-BOY, what do you need to ask?" She quieted down, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"How did Len bring you to life?" I asked releasing her. Rin just thought a second before answering.

"I was born from thunder." She answered crossing her arms, huffing out hot air. "Now may I leave TEAL-BOY?"

"No, I'm going to ask you a favor." I exclaimed, preventing her from leaving. She rolled her eyes, before delivering another death glare.

"Why, should I help you?" She hissed. "I don't even like you."

"For Miku. I want to bring her to life make her REAL." I said in a convincing tone. "Will you help me Rin?"

"For Miku...?" She mumbled, placing a hand to her cheek. "Okay, but it must have nothing to do with harming my Darling-Len. Got it?!"

"Alright, here's the plan. You steal his little science journal and bring it to me. That's all." I informed the girl still tapping her foot madly.

"Fine. I'll give it to you tomorrow BUT, I want my sister to see me again. Understood TEAL-BOY?!" She snapped, walking back to the school building.

At that moment I felt super overjoyed. I would have Miku after Rin followed through with the plan, I just hoped that I could trust her.

**Rin POV:**

Sorry Len, but I have to see my sister again. Miku had to be free to its only fair. If I'm here in this world she should be here too. That made me think of all the other vocaloids. It never occurred to me, what they thought of that nonexistent place. I returned back to my Darling who was just leaning against the building sighing. When I skipped to him, he just stared at me weird, so in return I smiled for him. It was funny, he is such a little loner, where would he be without me. He saw me smiling too much and pinched my cheeks, leaving them sore.

He just chuckled seeing that my face was turning a crimson red. I reached for his glasses and he just captured me in his arms, preventing me from stealing his precious possession. All I could do was wriggle around and pout like a child. He got me, I couldn't escape his hug, not even if I squeezed.

"L,Let go!" I jumbled my words, feeling antsy and nervous. "L,Len!"

"What, I can't hug you?", he continued glomping me to death. Until, I decided to get smart, this never failed me. It was a chance to turn the tables. There was no time to turn back now. Burying my face in his neck, I gave it a long lick. In a second he released me and backed away, touching his neck.

"W,What was t,that?!", he was the one blushing now. "Did you just...lick me?"

"Yes, want me to do it again?"

He ignored me, taking my hand in his, leading me out the exit. He and I were laughing for no reason, just staring at each other. His quizzical eyes meeting mine, just giving me these unknown feelings in my gut. It felt like I were about to throw up millions of monarch butterflies. Len noticed the funny faces I was making and his smile turned upside down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a cool hand to my forehead. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"Just what?", he shook my hand as I couldn't make eye contact. "We're almost home anyways, so don't worry."

Len was actually concerned about me, how can he be concerned so soon? He doesn't even know me! This BOY! M,Miku please help me! She always knows when there's something wrong with me. Now he's holding my hand again! I don't understand all this love and emotion, but why do I get these feelings...

**Len POV:**

It was quiet the entire walk home, I think she got sick from the rain, but that means that she got me sick too! All that kissing, I just got myself sick, my immune system is going to be so weak. I just hope it's nothing serious, I don't want to miss school! Maybe if I eat more fruit, my illness will go away. The only fruit that contains vitamin C...an orange... I'm not an orange fan, I think they're a rather odd fruit.

Rin loves those things so much if she saw me eating an orange she would assume I like them too, when I hate oranges...with passion. My mom likes them, so much that she buys them by the truck loads. It never has occurred to me that, how we afford all the fruits and food. Mom only works and earns more than minimum wage. Plenty, to have leftover, for random episodes. Then again, she works as a lawyer, that's just her profession she loves.

Like that time I fell down the stairs and broke my ankle in two places. That's one random spill, that I took. Rin was just spacing out the entire time. Even when I opened the door, the only lively thing in the house was the dog, that eats bananas. My mom was sitting at the dinner table with her head buried in the wood.

"You al-right mom?", I leaned over the chair. She just looked up at me and sighed, her eyes had dark circles. Mom, always working herself to death, never taking any breaks...

"Len, can you get me my car keys?" She placed her hand to her cheek still sighing louder than the first time. I grabbed her the keys and caught Rin going into my room. Well, I didn't care, my mom was priority at the moment. My mom just fixed her short black hair into the normal bun. She smiled at me taking the keys, I just stared in surprise unable to interpret her feelings.

"Mom, what's up?!"

"Oh, my boss gave me a raise." She moped around, dragging her feet to the door.

"And...?" I stopped her from leaving the house by blocking the door. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"Oh...Len honey you wouldn't understand. Mommies got her RAG, so best to just let me be..." She ran her mouth stepping out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye. Outside I could hear her car engine turning on, as she left the driveway. I totally understood what she meant...I wasn't that dumb to know it was her time of the month. She always acts groggy and emotional...that's always the obvious sign.

Rin was quiet, too quiet in my room. It began to scare me as I walked into the room that was completely silent...sustained silence. It was like a horror movie, I was just waiting for her to pop out and jump on me. Biscuit was on the bed, he would tell me if Rin was anywhere in my room. If only he could talk, he would warn me in time.

That warning never came because Rin got smart, Biscuit wasn't barking because he was eating a banana. On MY BED! She kept the dog quiet, but my question was, where she was... The first thing I did, check my closet, to find her uniform hung neatly. Okay, one creepy closet checked out...next, the bathroom.

"R,Rin...?" I called in a low whisper barely audible. "Are you in t,there?"

With a quick hand movement I pulled the shower curtain to find Rin in the tub, BATHING! She was holding the loofa against her chest staring at me with those wide blue eyes. I must had been staring at her for two minutes with my mouth open. There was a lovely bubble bath with a lovely girl. She caught my eyes wandering from her face to her thighs.

"Len...what are you staring at?" She asked, as I was still staring making it obvious, now.

"Could you use some company?", I winked at her sitting on the edge of the tub. "Well?"

"Hmm...? Ugh-Hugh!" She giggled and pulled me into the deep tub with her. I lost my glasses when, my face met the soapy scented bath water. She was bathing in just a towel wrapped around her body. I had locate my lost glasses that probably had already sunk to bottom of the tub. The water was a lukewarm and a faded pink with all these bath salts and bubble. The strong, crisp smell of citrus filled the air. It made me think about how I could hate oranges but not the scent.

The smell of oranges was like Rin's perfume that she adored. Rin sat on one end of the tub scrubbing herself with the orange loofa. Ah! What I would give to be that towel she has wrapped around that fine body of hers. That flawless peachy skin that I wanted to touch and feel. How right now I longed to just be that loofa pressed to her collar bone. My face began growing warm again as she caught me again gawking, like a creep.

"Len...? You're bleeding!" She screeched, panicking with the sight of blood in the water.

"Hugh?", I was really bleeding from my nose. Rin drug me out of the tub and threw her towel on me. That certainly wasn't going to help, because she was NUDE! She realized her mistake and grabbed another towel to cover up. For just a split second I got a good look at that sweet figure of hers. Once Rin returned she sat beside me pinching me nose.

"Ah, Ouch!", I was the one sounding like a girl whining with her pressure on my bridge. With my glasses gone I was as blind as a bat! Her angelic face was all saw, in fact she was cracking up.

"I'm sorry but it's your fault Darling-Len...can't you just be REAL with me?" She begged, leaning into my face. This was too close, I think I just might start bleeding more do to her cuteness.

"I'm bleeding aren't I? How much more REAL can I be with you?" I said with my nose still being pinched. It felt like she was going to rip it off.

"That's true I guess, but...", she eased up letting air finally go through my nasal passages.

"But...?" I questioned, not sounding sick or stuffy.

"But...I...I want, to, to know you more!" She exclaimed, squeezing my nose again causing me to have an outburst.

"MOTHER-FU-!", I bit my tongue on that one holding my curse word in. I was not going to yell at the girl that I worship, but I would try to touch her.

"Len...what are you DOING?!" She screamed as she noticed my hand groping her. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry! Don't break my nose!" I pleaded, not wanting another injury. This time it wouldn't be a sprain or bruise but a broken nose!

"No, I'm not going to break your nose, but I am going to make you take me out!" She yelled, changing the towel with soft bath tissue.

"Okay, okay! Where do you want to go?!" Panicking I answered like she was my commanding officer.

"Night at the movies! You and I!" She ordered, releasing my nose. Finally when she let go I cradled my sore nose.

"Fine, shit..." I cried, leaning my back against the bathroom wall. She was searching for my glasses in the tub as I shut my eyes. I opened my eyes to find my glasses full of bubble foam I front of my face. My hand reached forward for the glasses and Rin moved the glasses back. She was playing games again, purposely toying with me. Can't help but love that child like attitude. She smiled waving my glasses before me, waiting for me to try to nab them. Not this time, I grabbed her instead, pulling her into my lap. It actually surprised her, she saw that I was laughing so she began whining.

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair." I corrected, taking the glasses from her. Putting them on to see the glass frothy and blurred. She blew hot air on the lens and fogged it up more.

"Better?", she left the bathroom and headed back to my room. She made the vision worse, I needed my cleaning cloth.

**Rin POV:**

Yay! Len-Len is finally going to act like a decent boyfriend! Oh! I can't forget my mission! That thing that TEAL-BOY wanted. The little science journal that belongs to my Darling. I just hope Len won't be mad when he finds out that I was helping out that boy. That reminds me, I need clothes, guess Len's creepy wardrobe should do.

I guess I should go with the dressy uniform shirt and black skirt that has a mini ruffle. White shirt, black skirt all I need is a black bow and I'm ready to go out. And there's no black ribbon! Nope, never mind there's one with the magnet costume. Okay, that should look good enough, after all I'm clean and SHORT! I barely touch 5/1! Why, why did my creator make me so tiny and scrawny?!

**XxX**

**-End Chapter-**

**/( ^ w ^ )/ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**Okay don't kill me for the late update. I have reason, I had semi finals and am kinda dog piled with homework...BUT I had to update after all tis Friday! And Rin helping out Mikuo...? And first date much...? Main question...is Mikuo really going to be able to bring Miku to life? A lot of unanswered Questions. I will answer your questions within these next chapters and yet again with a nosebleed. Hope you liked this! Leave me a review and I shall update. Remember within 1/2 weeks, I guarantee it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-SPK03-**


	4. Day Four

**Okay! I thank you s. Storm For giving me the idea. I am going to decide to have fun with this story. Before I was just questioning if my story was good enough. I still think it sucks but it is the time for improvement! Any suggestions will be accepted gladly! I really appreciate the reviews and support. It really does encourage this amateur... And in this chapter I hope this one is better than last chapter.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**IN-REALITY**

**Chapter 4:**

**"Day four"**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

Len was trying to dry himself off with a towel. I could not help but feel ecstatic, until I recalled my deal with Teal boy. What did he want again? It took me a minute or two to remember what it was that he was in demands for. That is when I remembered that significant smell of leek. My memory was refreshed with leek stench. I had been given a hard decision today, choosing between stealing the notebook or going on my date, Was this really going to be worth it? Give up a semi-romantic evening with Darling and follow through with my bargain? Or should I just go on my date forgetting my dear sibling trapped in that horrid place?

Do to some split decision making I find myself on a date and keeping a notebook in my panda backpack. It was so hard to recall if he wanted the stupid booklet today or tomorrow. Len was sitting across from me at a table. It was a small cafe with hardly anyone filling up the place. It was like a ghost town, population seven including the people that work here. So much for a first date, and I happen to be hiding something from him already. Just hope he does not take me as the cheating type who mingles secretly. This is all that Leek boy's fault, getting me into all this. I clasped my hands together and smiled to the ceiling and sang in the back of my mind. "Len forgive me!"

My eyes closed for a few seconds and finally opened to find Len raising a brow. He stared at me like a weirdo. This is the worst impression to give a guy. Now he most likely thinks I am a freak of nature. I can die at a moment like this. My stomach was in more tighter knots than my shoe laces had been tied in. I knew I was most likely turning maroon by now by the heat spreading from cheek to cheek. This was so awful, How could I agree to do something like this? In my hand the backpack strap was being squeezed out of my shaken nerves. Was this guilt I was feeling or just anxiety? If Len did not begin a simple conversation I was going to flip a table and crack under pressure. I was a horrible liar, Teal boy or Darling Len?

Wish this was not so difficult, it took some thinking but it shall be fair. I will, tomorrow give the notebook to Teal boy. Not only will I give him the notebook, but I shall make sure Len does not find out that I secretly made a deal. Len watched me down my tall glass of water in one long drink. He continued staring quizzically at me. This was so awkward...Why am I so damn AWKWARD?! I'm the girl! The girl is never awkward about things.

"Len..." I mumbled, chewing in my bottom lip. He didn't even hear me, he acted as though he was deaf. "Len?" I tried again this time was worse he just ignored me completely.

"Len!" I shook the table violently, as if there was an earthquake. This time I got his full attention, once that table was shaking he jumped out of his chair. He even shouted repeatedly.

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" He was loud too. Not even a second after he started acting out, I just cracked up. Falling to the ground, laughing so hard that my sides were burning. That was ridiculous, who does that?!

"Rin...?!" He called out abruptly. Len was getting red again as a sign, that he knew there was no earthquake.

"What?" I paused my laughter and looked up to the face now inches from mine. "Too close!" I yelped, pushing his face away.

"You got me..." He even started laughing picking me up, like a proper gentleman. "Can't believe I actually thought there was an earthquake."

* * *

**Len POV:**

I am NOT stupid, it is obvious at this point in time. We are way too awkward around each other. We simply do NOT know how to act around one another. In fact I knew there was not a damn earthquake. It was a diversion to just break the ice. I happen to like this girl, very much. Can not see the reason, that I don't talk to her. After all she is a cool person, and everything I thought she would be. Great, she thinks I actually thought there was an earthquake. At least I got to see her light up, with that enchanting smile.

Could not help but get lost in 'LaLa Land' when our eyes meet. Perfect shaped face, body and not to mention that innocent personality. She is the childlike Vocaloid, that no boy can handle. Then the only boy that can tolerate her behavior must be me. She flushed a bit, once she noticed my dazed look.

"D-Darling?" She asked tilting her head a bit. It was unbelievably adorable. She seemed so clueless to the fact that I was completely into her.

"...Yes...?" I breathed out lazily, with my cheek still pressed against my palm. "...Rin...?"

"The waitress just asked you what you would like to drink..." She finally spoke up. And I barely realized there was a lady standing beside the table holding a tiny notepad.

"...Oh, damn..." I muttered to myself. "Well, I'll have...a sparkling cider."

"Very, well. I'll be out with your drinks." The patient waitress finished. She disappeared yet again into the kitchen.

"Len...is there something on your mind?" Rin said, giving me a concerned face. "You c,can talk to me if you'd like..."

"No, I'm fine." I answered this time not chewing on my tongue. "Why do you ask? Do I seem off today?"

"Nope." She replied with her lips curving into a dulcet smile. "Sorry for being a worrywart..."

"So, you were actually worried about me..." I pushed my glasses up a bit more. "You lied..."

"Is it quiet in here or what?" She avoided the lying concept, less than a second later. If I didn't catch onto that then I must had been the most dumbest human being in the world.

"Yes, it is rather quiet." I responded rather quicker than usual. She was sweating, and her face was flushing brighter, the longer I stared.

"I need to use the ladies room!" She yelled, sounding suspiciously guilty of something.

Me, not being an idiot decided to investigate. Once she was out of site, the first thing I sited was her bag. There could be hints lying in that bag. For all I know she's a pawn in someone's game, but who's? Inside her panda bag my hand grasped something that felt oddly familiar. That familiar object was my little science journal. My monster question was, what reason she had it. I had to retrace my thoughts a couple times, that's when I GOT IT. The mini lightbulb popped on in my brain.

This time I gotta plan. It would be witty and semi-brilliant. If my name is not Len Kagamine then it's Jimmy, and it's not Jimmy. I am Len Kagamine and Rin is So entirely busted. This shall get interesting, two geniuses alike in every-way possible, BUT I'm 'thee' clever one. Common sense, stubbornness, my friends; however, what achievement has it brought me? It got me Rin Kagamine, I'm not complaining.

Let the war begin Leek Boy!

* * *

**Rin POV:**

In the bathroom, my _reflection_ reflected my flushed face. Len is not stupid. If he knew I was lying about not sensing his different persona, he knows I'm lying now! The whole entire lying atmosphere was paining me... Why am I such a horrible liar?! It took only a second to find that my bag was not with me. What if it stayed at the table?! Swallowing hard, I grew a pair, stepping out of the bathroom casually. Len was still at the table drinking his drink awaiting me.

He sipped his drink not even acknowledging my presence at this table. This was not the worst thing that was happening to me at the moment. My palms are getting sweaty to the point I'm wiping them on my clothing. Suddenly these surroundings were making it difficult to breathe. All I could do was unbutton my shirt a little. At least giving myself some relief.

"Is it hot in here..._RIN_...?" He asked. He noticed me sweating like crazy in cool settings. It was odd and unusual of me to do.

"Umm...I g-guess..." My eyes darted away from his. "It is rather _HOT_! I think I should go catch some fresh air!"

"Alright." He answered smoothly. "I think I'll join you."

"No!" This time I sounded scared. "Nonsense I'll be back... You don't need to..."

"Oh, but I want too." He butted in. "We do need to talk."

"A-About w-what?" I flabbergasted. "..."

My sneakers screeched against the cheap tile. It was more faker than my smile at the moment. Len and I were absolutely alone on the back steps of the cafe. With an exception of the employees taking their smoking breaks. Nervously, I sat down on a step. A mild breeze set in blowing my hair back. Even when the breeze was there, my face didn't cool. Len plopped down onto the step beside me. He smiled at me, his smile driving me insane.

He knows...he probably has me figured out. There is no way to survive the pressure. Len isn't going to dump me is he? Is he going to sent me back...? If he does I would die, but then again Miku is there also. It would only make sense for us to reunited at once. Len stared out to that afternoon sun that was mild due to the clouds. Those clouds playing with the sun. I was driving myself mad over thinking this all. All the air in the world could never blow over this situation.

This was all my doing. And by god if I don't try to fix this I will end up all alone. Without anyone to rescue or adore me. The life of being a fictional character. I don't feel the love. I never have! But this tear I am shedding is as 'REAL' as I am now. This is my reality. I am In reality.

"Rin." He whispered my name almost silently. "Catch enough air?"

"Yes." My voice sounded dry. For it was. More dryer than it ever has been. I almost sounded like a teenage boy hitting puberty.

"What's up with your voice?!" He turned to me quick. "You sound horrible."

"Ahem!" I coughed clearing my throat. "All better."

"Yep. Indeed better." He joked. Len outstretched a helping hand to me. Feeling somewhat better after gathering myself, I found it to smile. Took his hand, and walked back into the restaurant. From there we went back to the home. His normal looking house. Everything was normal about Len except his abilities. He was very smart, not the average smart. Scary smart. He was able to bring me to life and get me to agree to all these things. Being a toy, slave then on-top of that love him forever?! The boy is a super genius.

"Why are we here at your house?" I question using my doll eyes to reach him.

"Homework." He replied opening the front door. The doorway had his slippers waiting for him.

"Homework?...Is that the crap the teacher threw at us?" I tugged on him. He stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He answered. Len continued to his room. His door left open for me. My bag for school had a mess of school stuff. Len never said I would have to do Math and boring stuff. Enrolling was easy but, sitting in class all day was killer. It was funny cause Len got really mad. All because the boys in the class were being super sweet to me. Giving me paper, pencils and even volunteering to take me home. Such nice gentlemen. Cannot understand why they were being so kind.

"Lenny-sweet, do you know why all those guys were being so nice to me?" I tapped his shoulder playfully. He had like stacks of books on his desk in orderly piles. History, Science and Math. My kryptonite was sitting on his desk. He was reading and writing like there was no tomorrow.

"Because they're stupid." He huffed. His hand kept writing as he read the text. It took only a second to see that, he was writing without looking at the paper. Just plain odd. The letters stayed on the line, and all the 'i's' had been dotted. That takes serious skill...

"Why are they stupid for being nice?" Leaning on his door, I asked.

"Because they just are!" He yelled, scratching his head.

"Does it _bother_ you?" I stepped towards his chair.

"Maybe..." He mumbled taking his glasses off. He placed his hands over his eyes, exhaling out.

Growing a little bit angry with his poor answers I finally said. "So, it wouldn't bother you, if one took me home?"

His hands moved away from his face as he groaned. "My god. YES! It would piss me off. It makes my skin crawl just to think..."

"REALLY?!" My eyes lit up in delight. "Does it now?"

"Yes. It does." Len grabbed another giant textbook. "Finish your homework."

"NOOOOO!" I complained, throwing myself on his bed. "I'd rather eat a worm!"

"Don't complain Rin." He added to my last comment. "Be lucky you aren't me."

"B-But LEEENNNN~!" I rolled over on my stomach. "I Don't _wanna_..."

"As my slave, you do as told. With no complaint." He ended my whining. After he said that I picked up a pencil. Not matter how much I hate _homework_, I had to do it. Why? Because the 'big fat meanie told me too.' Can't say he is fat, he's skinny. Can't say he's big, he's only in the tenth or eleventh grade. Can't say he's mean, he treated me today. Well, he's making me do homework so he's just as bad! No acceptable...

First subject up, _English_. Shouldn't be hard, after all the _countries_ I've been sent to. America being one of many. Can't forget about the motherland. Japan. First language that's easy Japanese. Back to English. Writing an essay about an article I've been given. This is going to be _**painful**_...

* * *

**Time skip Five hours~**

**Rin POV:**

Finally, I finish this waste of time they call homework. My brain is fried. Len still is reading that monster book. It looks freakin boring as hell. This is boring sitting around watching someone read. I want action, some fun. I was to eat a million oranges and party! This obviously is not a party, sitting around waiting on death. That's when I got an idea. An idea for something fun. This will be my highlight of the day.

"Len!" I yelled playfully.

"A-Yes?" He pried his eyes away from the book.

"Let's...have sex!" I said with no shame what so ever. Other Vocaloids have done it. It's only fair that I give it a try.

"A-what?!" He dropped the book out of shock. "Where's this all of a sudden?!"

"So it's a 'No' then?" I did my best giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh...um..._Er_..." He fumbled, picking up the book. "I...can't..."

"And why Not?" I pushed for an answer. "I'm your slave. Aren't _I_?"

"Y-Yes..." He stuttered sitting down on his chair. "B-But..."

"BUT, WHAT?" I sat on his desk. No longer was it crowed with books.

"It won't feel right..." Len now says with a serious tone. "It would be like _force_, against your will."

"Why?" I asked sounding _curious_ as can be.

"B-Because you don't love me." He gave me an answer that threw me off. "You say it too freely, without meaning. It doesn't have value."

"I don't get it..." I stared off blankly. "Earlier you weren't going to hold back though..."

"Well. That was my _testosterone_ controlling me." He turned away. "I'm sorry for losing my control earlier..."

"So it's your control? How you are able to handle yourself?" I got another bad idea. "I see. I understand it all now."

"Yep, it is a change that I am going through at the moment." He continued on.

"Okay how do feel about this?" My hands reached for his. Len simply let me take his cool hands. Not expecting what I would do next. Placing his hands on my chest.

"Um! This is uncomfortable!" He closed his eyes trying not to look. "So Wrong..."

"No, it's fine." I said with a smile in my voice. "You can feel my heart beat, like a doctor."

"Doctors HEAR heartbeats not feel them!" He yelled. "Dear God!"

"Oh...then..." I saw his face turning more pink than red. "Sorry!"

I finally released his hands. He shook his head. "That was close..."

"Close what?" I poked his cheeks now glowing with embarrassment. "Tell me?"

"I think you know too much for one day..." He sat up.

"Awww! I wanna know Len!" I begged _crawling_ all over him.

"Personal space at the moment..." He stared at the ceiling and I looked down. Our chest were pressed together. No big thing, he doesn't like me being on him or something?

"What? Is it because I have boobs?" I looked up to him. He shook his head, still staring at the white ceiling of his room.

"Then what?!" I pleaded, holding onto him tighter.

"Your on 'ME'..." He didn't want to look down at me for some reason. The only thing I could think of was the fact that we were on-top of each other. Which meant our chest were touching and... Oh my _glob_!

"Oh, I'm on your!" He placed a hand over my mouth to block the word. He nodded and I got off easily. Once he moved his hand I finally said it.

"**DIC**-tionary." I fell off the side of the bed, laughing.

"Not funny..." He sighed laying face down on the bed.

"You're no fun!" I pulled on the hood of his hooded sweatshirt.

"Fuck it, I'm not going to lie. I'm dull..." He spoke up. "That bothers you about me huh?"

"No." I released the hood, no longer choking him. "It's a nice q-quality...I guess."

"L-Liar!" He tugged at the bow on my head. "I'm boring, admit it!"

"No, you're not." I denied it. Yet he kept debating over it. "You're different."

"Different means unlike quality, you're saying I'm _weird_." He corrected. Even giving me a definition I really didn't need to know.

"Weird. Strange. People are strange!" I sat on his back, messing with his hair. "I like being overly chipper at times~!"

"Can you quit it..." Len shook his head. "Don't tug at my band."

"Eh, you'll eventually like it!" I sang, not quitting as he said.

"Eventually never." He answered bluntly. Then there was a knock on Len's door.

"Len I'm home." His mom called after she gave the door a knock.

"Alright." Len sat up facing the door. "What up?"

"Nothing. Just saying good night to my favorite little boy!" Rui's voice rang from the hall leaving an echo.

"I'm not a little boy! I'm sixteen, technically NOT a little boy!" He shouted towards the door.

"Lies _Lovely-Lemming_!" His mother called him a lemming...that's lovely? That was too good.

"_Lovely Len_~!" I said to myself aloud. He heard me, then frowned.

"Not you too...dudes aren't lovely!" He buried his face in his pillow. "I'm not lovely..."

"Pooky-wooky~!" I tugged at the pillow hiding his face. "Sugar muffin~!"

"Goo-Goo Bear~! Lovely Len." Each time I said another phrase it sounded more worse than the next. "Sweetie!"

"Stop...you're killing me slowly..." He tried to ignore me but failed. "Just call me Len..."

"It's cute!" I kidded. Len got up and walked over to the bathroom. It reminded me, of something very important.

"Len do you have a spare toothbrush?" I followed him in need of a toothbrush.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review please~!**

**A/N**

**That's all for now. I hope you liked this new chapter because next chapter is going to be more exciting. Len knows what's up. Mikuo and Rin do not know that he knows. Len has an idea, a plot. Len's plot shall be revealed in the next chapter. I appreciate all the follows and reviews for this story. In fact this is the most I have ever had on a story. It's obvious 'sad writer' and poor writer. I can't even write a good fanfic. This is a perfect example... Forget my chitchat. Thank you for your support and for reading this...**

**GOO GOO BEAR~!**

**Sorry I was laughing myself to death...**

**Any dude that's called that I know you don't like it. In fact I don't like it...**

**It demeans me...**

**Sorry for the late update. I'm just updating whatever is on my update list. Next up is 'SOUR PATCH'**

**Not looking forward to it...**

**I'm a SourPatchKid for a reason...**

**Today I'm Sour...tomorrow I could not give a damn...**

**[ SourPatchKid03 ]**


End file.
